1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging devices, flash control devices, and light emission control methods capable of controlling light emission of an external flash device via a connecting section, such as a hot shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Causing an external flash device to emit light in cooperation with an imaging device has been conventionally performed. An imaging device, such as a camera, acquires, from a flash device, information on a range of controllable amount of light emission in order to control an amount of light emission of the external flash device. In addition, the external flash device performs multi-light flash control to control not only one but also a plurality of flash devices via wireless connection.
In addition, in controlling an external flash device, there is proposed a flash control system in which a transmitter is wire-connected to the hot shoe of the camera, and the external flash device is wirelessly connected to the transmitter so as to control light emission (see Japanese Patent No. 5220104 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 1”)). Although a transmitter does not have a flash device mounted thereon and thus cannot emit light by itself, it is capable of causing an unspecified number of external flashes to emit light via wireless communication.